Saturday
by Hades'-Kid
Summary: Harry has to find a way to get his stubborn and terrified 6 year old daughter to St.. Mungos for a checkup... R&R :  Cute, Quick One-Shot!


**Ok, This thought popped into my head 3**

Harry Potter stretched his hands above his head and then across his chest with multiple yawns. He groaned before falling onto the empty other side of the bed. He moaned into the sheets. The lest side of the bed had long since gone cold from his wife leaving at the break of dawn with his two sons. She had decided to give them both a surprise and had taken them to her Holly Head Harpies practice. He was in charge of taking Lily to St. Mungos for a checkup. He stayed in that position half asleep, for who knows how long, his head buried into the mattress, the comforter swirled around his legs. He eventually pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He threw his legs over the bed, randomly yawning to himself as he dragged himself over to the bathroom him and Ginny shared. He looked into the mirror and was staring at a rather tired looking man. There was glasses (that he had fallen asleep in) that were smudged, even more so unruly jet black hair and still not fully awaken emerald eyes. he yanked open one of the drawers built into the sink and extracted his toothbrush from it, squeezing mint paste onto the bristles. He let water pour over it before jamming it into his mouth, tiredly dragging it furiously over his foul-tasting mouth.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Harry, now ready, dressed in a long muggle flannel shirt and jeans trudged across the hall to his daughters room. As he opened the door, he found her wide awake curled into a ball, her face buried into her knees. He immediately crossed the untidy room, narrowly avoiding slipping on a talking doll that's charm had run out. He sat onto the bed, hearing it groan under the weight of a fully grown man. He pulled his daughter on top of him, and she molded onto him her head crushing onto his chest.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Daddy I'm scared!" Lily whimpered into her father's chest. He wrapped his arms gently around his youngest child and only daughter. His long-sleeved flannel shirt started to get slightly damp in the front. He gently pushed his daughter away and looked into her eye's, which were identical to his own. Her cheeks were wet, fresh tear tracks laying on her face. She sniffled as he began to speak.

"Sweetheart, why are you so scared? It's only a checkup. I used to go tons of times as a kid." He said gently, staring into his daughters eyes. He had strategically left out why he had been to the hospital do many times as a child. He stared into his daughters eyes, his insides melting. There was fear in them, but also love. She sniffled again, as her nose had started running slightly.

"Un-Uncle Ron was talking th-the other day at dinner about how he had to have silencing charms put on h-him and how they had to break his arm!" she sniffled, a fresh tidal wave of tears taking over her. Her breathing was ragged, as it always is when you cry. Comprehension washed over Harry. Lily was talking about the other night at dinner when Ron and Hermione had come over. They had come to swapping stories of when they were younger and what injuries they had bestowed upon themselves. Harry and Ron were head and head with the most accidents when Ron had laughed and told them about the time when Bill had dared him to jump off of the roof, and being the stupid five year old he was he had done it. At the time he had hit a growth-spurt and his accidental magic was through the roof. (As it always is when a young wizard or witch hits a growth spurt.) His magic had started to heal his aching arm itself, and by the time his parents had taken the wailing five year old to St. Mungos the Medi-Wizards had to silence Ron and re-break his arm to heal correctly.

"Oh, sweetie. "He started caringly "Uncle Ron was just thick. You won't have any of that done to you. You only have to go for a checkup. Oh sweetheart it's going to be okay." He comforted his daughter. She looked up at him, her face sticky from the drying tears. Her eyes were the reflection of many emotions. There was disbelief, trust, love and still the small amount of fear. She shook her head, her long strands of red hair sweeping around, tickling Harry's nose. She sniffled again and her lip was jutting out in a pout.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go!" she sniffed again. Harry silently cursed Ron as he gathered his still scared-to-death five year old in his arms. He sighed, an idea striking him.

"Lily-Flower-"he began, using her nickname that only he used for his baby girl. She raised her eyes temporarily lifting her head off of his chest. "What if I went in with you and got a checkup? I'll hold your hand the entire time, and then afterwards we can go down to Diagon Alley for a surprise?" he asked her gently. She sniffed but the fear was slowly receding from her features.

"Really?" she wondered. Her father nodded his head, a grin playing on his face. She smiled anxiously. Her father helped her up off of him before he got off of the groaning little kids' bed he had found his frightened daughter crawled up on a half hour before.

"Lily-Flower, we have to be at St. Mungos soon. You're going to have to change out of your pajamas." He told his daughter gently, not wanting to upset her further. She nodded and moved over to her dresser. Harry left and went to the downstairs portion of their house. There was toast and sausage on the kitchen table. Internally thanking Ginny he snatched a plate out of the cupboard and loaded up on sausages, a taking a single piece of toast. HE devoured the food quickly and when he was moving back from the kitchen sink which he had placed the ceramic plate in he heard the second to last step creak as it always did. A small figure appeared. Lily's hair was laying onto her shoulders. There was a simple blue t-shirt on her along with a tiny skirt. She walked into the kitchen and took a piece of toast off of the platter and munched on it nervously.

"Are you ready, Lily-Flower?" Harry asked his daughter. She looked up and nodded, walking over to him who was standing near the fire place. He took her small hand in his before taking a handful of the Floo powder. He had gotten a lot better by traveling this way from the first time. He tossed the powder into the fire, grasping his daughter's hand tightly in his own. He confidently shouted "St. Mungos Hospital!" the familiar sensation overtook him before he landed onto the clean and white floor of St. Mungos, Ward ten, children's care. He walked up to the reception desk, his daughter hiding shyly behind hid legs, not letting go of his hand.

"Appointment for Lillian Luna Potter." Stated Harry, watching as the old witches' eyebrows shot up at the last name, and how her eyes raked his forehead for the conformation. She looked pleased before passing him a paper for him to sign, signifying this was Lily's appointment for her Goblins-Pox charm He hadn't told her that, and it was just a simple charm anyways so he hadn't bothered. He read over the paper, before signing his name with a flourish with the quill the witch had given him. She took the paper and placed it gently on her desk, not with the others. She nodded and pointed towards the doorway, indicating that the Medi-Wizard would see him now. They made their way down the hall before turning into room 4, the room that the paper had specifically said to go to. As they walked in, he lifted his daughter onto the table and sat in the seat next to it. He took out a thick book that Hermione had given him last month. He took out the coloring book that Luna had given Lilly and a pack of crayons, passing them over to his daughter. She took them and started coloring nervously. Harry had just finished the long chapter when the Medi-Wizard walked in, the mint colored robe flowing behind him. He smiled at Harry before sitting down and looking at his daughter. Harry tapped her side and she looked up. He motioned for to give him the book and pay attention. She warily obliged.

"Okay, now Lillian I need you to go like this 'aaahhhh!'" he mimicked opening his mouth and extending his tongue. Lily obliged, and he shined his wand down her throat. He apparently didn't see anything noteworthy, and in turn shined it into her nose and ears. Lily was starting to get restless. He pressed the tip of his wand to her chest, the sound of her heart amplified throughout the room. She giggled happily at that. He then checked to see if she wheezed at all when breathing.

"Perfectly healthy! Now I must do the Goblin-Pox charm." He informed me.

"Lilly, were going to perform a spell on you, okay? It's so you don't get Goblin-Pox like Hugo did last year." She nodded, wrinkling her nose at the mention of Hugo's sickness the previous year. She hated the way he continually groaned in pain, and Ron had to eventually bind his hands to stop him from scratching the irritated skin.

"Infirmitate A!" he spoke, swirling his wand in a complicated motion involving many flicks and twists. A blue vapor circled around Lily, before seeping into her chest. She giggled happily at that. I smiled.

"Okay, I think that's all. I assume you've paid already, Mr. Potter?" asked the Medi-Wizard. Harry nodded, gathering Lily's and his things.

"Wait!" came the shrill voice of a six year old girl.

"What Flower?" asked Harry worriedly.

"You have to get a check-up." She said stubbornly, folding her arms. Harry looked surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh, yes!" laughed the Medi-Wizard who had seen things like this hundreds of times. Harry sighed, placing the things onto the chair he had previously occupied, before leaping up onto the table. The Medi-Wizard repeated all of the things he did to Lilly, the little girl laughing the entire time. Finally Harry was allowed to leave, with a happy Lily sucking on a Watermelon lollypop. The passed through the hospital, taking the lift down to the first floor. They exited to the public fireplace in the middle of the first floor, with a bucket of Floo-Powder for personal use. Harry once again took a handful and grasped Lily's hand before tossing in the powder with a loud "Diagon Alley!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Many long hours later, the Potter family was eating dinner, and swapping stories on the day.

"Daddy took me out and bought me an Ice-cream and a fake wand!" began Lily excitedly, bouncing in the chair from the sugar she had consumed. Ginny shot Harry a look which he shied away from.

"I hit James with a Bludger, dad!" Albus told his father happily, munching on the chicken pot pie that Harry had picked up on the way home from Diagon Alley.

"Um, Al I don't think that's the best thing." Said Harry, trying not to laugh at his sons' expressions. Albus was of pure content and happiness however James was pure annoyance.

"Oh Dad! I caught the snitch today when mum let me on her broom!" shouted James from next to him.

"Great James!" praised Harry.

"Harry, dear, don't you think the kids should go and get cleaned? " asked Ginny, sending Harry a pointed look that made him rather giddy.

"I completely agree!" said Harry firmly over the loud "But dad!"s. HE shooed everyone off to bed, and the three kids sulked up the stairs mumbling.

"So, Potter." Began Ginny.

"So, Weasley." Laughed Harry striding over towards his wife. She kissed him playfully before spraying him with water from the tap

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night Harry lie down on his bed, very happy tomorrow was Sunday and there were no plans.

"So how was your day?" asked his wife, climbing into bed by him.

"Oh, you know. Tiri-" and before he could finish he was out cold.

**Tee-hee. Ok, quick One-Shot. Popped into my head Please Review!**


End file.
